


Oujia Boards, and Other Romantic Things

by Sheeswee



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Rin, Demon Summoning, demon Obito, like a ghost au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeswee/pseuds/Sheeswee
Summary: Rin, a guardian angel has finally found someone she wants to protect. Two someones.Obito, a demon has finally found two people he can fuck with. And an angel to annoy.





	1. The Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am the author of this same fic but Haikyuu version. I only wrote one chapter so I don’t know why I posted it, but I changed it to Naruto and now I’m inspired to rewrite it. No, I’m not plagiarizing- it’s actually my story. Plus every chapter after this will be original

The place looked horrible.

Rin sighed and walked across the soft carpeted floor into the living room. Empty bags of potato chips were strewn about and the tv was still flickering. Two glasses of wine were placed on the table, and two sleeping figures were hunched on the couch. They had passed out after binge watching a murder mystery, one Rin desperately wanted to see the next episode of.

Rin grimaced as she surveyed the mess, then set to work.

She tied her favorite baby blue apron around her waist and put on a cleaning cap, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Strands of brown hair wisped across her face and she blew air at them aimlessly. She walked back into the living room, careful not to wake the two figures and grabbed the empty chip bags, dumping them in the kitchen trash and then went to get the wine glasses. As she stooped to grab them she heard a mumble from behind her and jumped.

A sleepy sound came from Yamato as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. The man's hair was sticking up in insane directions, thanks to him falling asleep with his head rested on the arm of the couch. His brown eyes were droopy as he rubbed them.

Rin moved quickly, grabbing the glasses and hurrying to the sink to rinse them off. She turned the faucet and began to scrub the glasses. They were sticky, evident that they had held the wine in them all night. Since the two had slept on the couch, Rin had crashed in Kakashi’s bed. She was sure the man wouldn't notice. She turned when she heard footsteps on the creaking tile kitchen floor.

“Kakashi! I told you this place was haunted!”

Rin nearly dropped the glasses and hurriedly put them in the cabinet. Yamato was always so soft spoken, so she must of startled him to make him shout like that.

Kakashi was ruffling his wild hair, it almost resembled a hedgehog. “Mr Ghost’s moving more than usual, the sink was on and now cabinets are opening. Did you ever get the number of that exorcist?” Yamato asked, eyes scanning the kitchen for more signs of movement. Yamato truly was paranoid.

Rin walked past Yamato and into the living room to sit next to Kakashi on the couch, the word exorcist sending chills down her spine.

“Yeah, I saved the exorcist's number in my phone. Should we set up an appointment or something?” Kakashi commented back, stretching. As he stretched, one of his arms phased through Rin, causing her to shiver and scoot away.

Rin’s daily life was seemingly about to change.

She was an angel. Not the kind you see in movies where they’re almighty and powerful, but just a girl with wings and invisible to humans. She was on Earth for some reason, although she didn’t know why, and she decided to join two college students who were in the same dorm. She grew attached to them, although they didn’t know she existed, and decided to stay with them. Kakashi and Yamato-- that was their names-- decided to move in together after college, and now she was here.

But they had slowly become more and more aware to their guest. Rin would clean their house and rearrange things, and they would notice. They nicknamed her “Mr Ghost” and would joke about her often. Rin wasn't sure if they liked her, but she assumed she was acquainted enough to stay.

Now they were going to schedule an appointment with an exorcist. Exorcists were for demons, so Rin wasn’t in danger, but she was afraid of how they would react in general. Would they kick her out, and be too afraid to have a spirit in their home, even if she was an angel?

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen and both Kakashi and Rin shook shook their heads in unison.

“That better’ve been Mr Ghost, or you’re paying for that.”

“Senpai..” Yamato drawled back and Rin smiled. Yamato was only two years younger then Kakashi, and he had stuck with the “senpai” even after college. Rin couldn’t wait to make fun of both of them when the exorcist came. 

Rin stood from the couch, walking to the door and swinging it open. She needed to fly to clear her head. She was nervous about being able to finally talk to them after four years of just observing them.

“Mr Ghost just opened the front door, I’m calling the exorcist.”

Rin stepped outside and summoned her wings, letting the warm breeze rustle the feathers. It hadn’t been long since she had last went flying, but she decided to stay up there for a while anyways.

She spread her long white wings, bent her legs, and leapt into the air. Her powerful wings beat in a steady rhythm, lifting her high above the crowded neighborhood. When she was finally high enough she let herself glide, the wind doing all the work for her, her wings were nearly still.  
After she flew steady she began to speed up time, speed the arrival of the exorcist and get it over with.

So, the exorcist.

She wondered what she would say to Yamato and Kakashi once the exorcist arrived. Surely the exorcist would tell them what she was saying, wouldn’t they? What if they told them that Rin was a demon so that they could kill her and make a few extra bucks?

She would tell them that she was Rin, the angel. That she had been cleaning their house and preventing them from burning the place down and such. She was like an invisible maid that they didn’t need to pay.  
What if they told her to leave?

The thought was so jarring that she felt herself drop from the sky a little, but she knew Kakashi and Yamato well enough. They would never kick her out. Hell, even if she was a demon they would probably keep her around.

Rin snickered a bit, she always found it ironic whenever she used the word hell, considering she was an angel and all. But Rin knew she was far from the purest of angels. Angels weren't supposed to interact with humans, and yet..

She glanced down to see a van coming to a halt in front of the house. That was another unique ability angels had, she could speed up and slow down time. She didn’t do it much, it would leave her exhausted afterward, and Rin could feel the telltale signs from doing so. She couldn’t help it, she was anxious for the exorcist to come.

Rin fluttered back down a bit, keeping a wary distance between herself and the van. She tucked his wings in tight, letting them disappear, and hid behind a tree in the front lawn. It didn't do much to hide her, but hopefully the exorcist wouldn't notice her.

Out stepped a sharp looking black haired man. He was carrying a bag which Rin assumed was full of spiritual things and holy water and whatever else exorcists carry. He was surprisingly beautiful. Everything about him was so fierce and pretty.

He stepped up to the front door and knocked swiftly. The door swung open a moment later, and Yamato blinked, looking down at the man in front of him. Rin knew from the look her friend was wearing that he recognized the exorcist somehow.

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke, I exorcise demons and such.” The man’s voice was smooth and quiet. It fit him well.

“You were in my college, four years my junior, right?” Yamato asked, stepping aside to let Sasuke in.

“That’s right. I wanted to be a stock dealer. But now my family is dead and my brother inherited everything. Any more questions, or can we get this over with?”

Yamato gave a quick blink of shock and grinned nervously. “Ah, of course..”

Rin ran in after him and slipped into the kitchen, trying to keep her distance from Sasuke at any risk of being sensed.

The three of them sat down on the couch and began to talk.

“So,” Kakashi began, and Rin leaned in close, holding her breath to hear them. “We started to notice it about a year back? It’s helpful. It cleans our house and washes our dishes and once it even made dinner.”

Sasuke nodded. “Can you call it here, please?”

“Sure,” Kakashi straightened up, glancing around, “Mr Ghost, please come out!”

Rin gripped the countertop. She could not do this. She wasn’t ready. Once they knew about her was no going back. They would know and she would not be anonymous.

“It’s okay, we don’t want to hurt you.” Kakashi’s words soothed her. “We want to meet you. And thank you.”

Her feet moved on their own to the living room.

“Hello, angel.”

Rin’s head snapped to the side and she met Sasuke’s eyes. He could see her. He could see her?

“Hello,” Rin whispered, Realizing everyone’s eyes were on her. Or the space she would be, at least.

“It’s here?”

“Yes,” Sasuke answered, “You’ve been living with an angel. Please, angel, tell me your name.”

“My name is Nohara Rin, but please, call me Rin.”

Sasuke nodded. “Why are you here, Rin?”

Rin rubbed the base of her neck. Why was she here? “I guess I’ve grown rather fond of these two, and I’ve been with them since Yamato ended high school.”

Sasuke nodded again. Kakashi and Yamato were watching him, deadly silent, as if afraid that talking would scare Rin away.

Sasuke looked at the two men. “Rin is an angel, she’s been living with you for some time and feels rather fond of you two. Are there any questions you would like to ask her?”

“You’re sure someone is there?” Yamato asked, his eyes wider than normal.

Rin grabbed a cup off the table and waved it in front of them.

“No.” Sasuke answered sarcastically.

“Are you a girl or boy?”

“Girl.”

“What’s your favorite food, can you eat?”

“Yes, strawberries.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Purple.”

“Do you have wings?”

“Yes.”

“A halo?”

“No.”

Sasuke cleared his throat. “Rin, are there any questions you’d like to ask?”

Rin ran a finger over her lips. One question lingering in her mind.

“Do you want to get rid of me?”

Sasuke repeated the question and the two vicariously shook their heads.

“No no, we like having you here, Rin! You seem really nice and you take care of us. You’re like a maid we don’t have to pay!” Kakashi laughed, adding a sly “Could we get her in a maid costume?”  
Yamato crossed his arms. “Don’t be kinky with an angel!”

Kakashi simply chuckled again.

Sasuke clapped his hands together. “If that’s all I’ll be going now.”

He quietly packed his things and left as quick as he’d came.

Yamato turned to face where Rin was. “Too bad we can’t really communicate with her. We can't even see her.”

Kakashi nodded, his eyes dark. “Wait, what’s that thing called where you have a board and talk to ghosts?”

 

“A Ouija board?”

Oh. Oh NO. No no no Ouija boards are for talking to demons. Okay maybe it’s not too early to call back Sasuke?


	2. The Demon

Rin steadied herself as the two men went about their day as normal, eating dinner and leaving for their different jobs.

She took a deep breath and let it out slow. They knew they could speak to her out loud, even if she couldn’t speak back. Plus they weren’t stupid, in fact Kakashi and Yamato were two of the most rational people she knew. They wouldn’t get a Ouija board.

She was wrong.

Yamato came home first, placing his work bag by the door and leaving off to his room.

He stopped before turning the door handle and peered back to the living room where Rin was standing.

“Hey, Rin.” He commented to what he saw as empty air. “You really are here, huh?” After pausing for a few moments he opened his door, closing it quietly behind him.

Rin reflected on the interaction for half an hour, feeling giddy and encouraged. She was finally acknowledged as one of them. As if she just met her best friend after two years apart.

When Kakashi got home, Rin was thrilled at the idea of him greeting her, but the moment he stepped in a violent chill traveled through her.

In response her wings flickered into existence and she opened them fearfully, ready to leap out the door and take off at any moment.

Kakashi didn’t look any different, but he had a shopping bag. Something he’d bought was incredibly cursed, and she had a feeling that she knew what it was.

Kakashi set the bag down on the kitchen counter and walked to his room, probably to change. He called out an “I’m home,” as he entered his own room, and Rin sprung into action.

She grabbed the shopping bag and yanked it forward, digging through a fresh set of socks and a box of tissues to grab the Ouija board.

It was in a package, sold like a board game. But all Ouija boards, no matter how haphazardly made, were mediums for Hell.

If it had the alphabet and a planchette then a demon could answer questions, talk on their own or even enter the real world through the board. It all depended on the power of the demon.

Rin set it on the table and whipped her head around. Where were the matches? The kitchen?

“Hey!”

She leaped, wings snapping open and sucked in a breath. It was just Yamato, who had picked up the box and flipped it over, reading the labels on the back.

“Kakashi, nice buy. Get it on the way home from work?”

Kakashi was shuffling towards them, hands in his pockets. “Yeah, thought we could try it out.”

Rin was pleading with them now, “Don’t do this just throw it away! Please you’re being such idiots!” But it was futile, they couldn’t hear her. Only a few chosen like Sasuke could pick up on it.

Rin dropped her head in her hands as they tore the plastic wrap and slipped the cover off the box. Immediately another wave of adrenaline rushed through her and she groaned into her wrists.

They set the board in the middle of their little coffee table and sat on the couch, flicking the lights off.

Kakashi placed the planchette down and cleared his throat. “Rin? Are you there?”

She peeked up and watched the planchette slide, spelling out letter by letter. She wondered vaguely what it said but didn’t dare to move any closer. 

“Huh,” Yamato hummed. “So who are you then?”

More excruciating than the silence was the drag of plastic on cardboard. 

“Do you know Rin?” …. “What are you?” …. “You want to stay here?”

Rin whipped her head up. No, if they invited a demon or gave it permission then it could appear with no limit on how long it would stay. 

She pushed down the nausea eating away at her stomach and stood, slipping into the kitchen. She began wildly searching through the drawers for matches, tossing things out at random.

“How do we summon you here?”

In a frenzy she yanked open two more cupboards, her body fizzing with relief as she grabbed the box of matches.

She pounded back into the living room where the planchette swung chillingly from letter to letter. 

...N. V. I. T. E. Is all Rin saw spelled out as she struck a match.

“Oh.” Kakashi said. “Well, I invite you to our home.”

The board went up in flames and the two men jumped back on the couch, yelling in confusion when a louder yell overshadowed them.

A figure stood atop the table, slapping at it’s pants and the table tipped, leaving the demon sprawled across the floor and burning.

“AH, FUCK! WHO LIGHTS A BOARD ON FIRE DURING SUMMONING?”

Rin grabbed a candle off the table, lit it, and hurled it into the demon’s face. It connected with a loud CRACK and the explosion of glass and soft wax.

The demon hissed and yelped in more pain as it’s hands covered it’s face.

She got a glimpse of Yamato who was staring at the candle in horror and Kakashi who had put out the Ouija fire.

The demon writhed a bit more, shouting profanities and then leapt to its feet.

It had the appearance of a young man, not off from Kakashi and Yamato’s age. His hair was black and his eyes were red and his skin was bubbled on the legs with burns. His face was handsome aside from the curling scars. Plus the candle damage which had given him a black eye and plenty of glass stuck in his face.

While Kakashi and Yamato cleaned, chatting nervously, they were blissfully unaware of the demon and the angel staring each other down just a few feet away.

The demon blinked a few tears from his eyes, but kept his gaze on Rin. Unwavering red eyes.

His legs had already begun to heal incredibly fast, and his face was nearly normal, other than the scars.

“What was that? Did we do something wrong?” “Maybe we should call Sasuke back soon, I hope we didn’t just kill Rin or something..” Kakashi and Yamato’s paranoid talk was the only sound now.

Rin slowly unfolded her wings, fanning her feathers out so their tips brushed the ceiling. She lowered her body and got into a defensive stance.

She looked truly terrifying.

The demon chuffed a laugh and did the same, summoning his black wings and spreading them wide. With annoyance she noticed that they were much, much larger than hers.

“So, I get to a medium and actually get summoned for the first time in years and I get stuck with some angel? God I really do have to kill them then.”

Rin felt a jab of fear and bared her teeth.

“You have no strength to kill them on your own. I can sense your power, I can tell they can’t see you. What will you do, demon?” Rin growled, watching the demon shake out his fully healed legs.

The demon coughed a laugh and leapt onto the couch, spreading himself across it. Kakashi and Yamato had left to throw out the Ouija board and talk outside.

“I don’t know,” the demon commented, face drawn up thoughtfully. “Name’s Uchiha Obito. I thought I’d get summoned to someone I could manipulate into killing themself, then go free. Not two pussies with a guardian angel. Can’t believe I’m stuck with them.” He made a tsk sound.

“Nohara Rin, I’m-“

“Did I ask, O’ Holy One?” He sneered at her, teeth glinting. “I don’t care to be acquainted with an angel, I’m super annoyed and wanted to complain.”

“I-“

“Ugh, your holiness is making me sick. I think I’m gonna throw up!” Obito made a choking sound which transformed into a sort of throaty laugh. Rin frowned, dropping her wings and relaxing but not lowering her guard. A weak demon was still a demon regardless.

She spun and opened the front door to go for a fly, noticing Kakashi’s car was gone. He had taken Yamato with him, maybe to a store to get cleaning materials for the mess in their house.

Rin took off, pumping hard to get high in the air and taking a few deep breaths. How would she deal with the demon issue?

-

Angels are a very pure type of spirit that would choose a person or groups of people to watch over. They weren’t summonable and only appeared on Earth when they felt necessary.

Angels could speed forward and slow down time, but not rewind. They also weren’t allowed to make themselves known to humans, only do very small tasks like leave money in the pocket of their chosen human’s pocket.

Angels had one time when they could appear to their selected human, and that was when the human was dying. The angel could attempt to save them.

Demons were a type of angel that had broken some major code. They were dyed black and exiled to Hell, souls locked away.

Some angels were sealed to hell for things such as being mischievous with humans and getting them hurt or in trouble. Minor offenses, but still enough to condemn them.

Some angels were sealed away for major crimes. Extremely major.

Rin had been extremely careful to make sure her wings didn’t go black. Even the slightest gray streak in her feathers and she’d stay away from Yamato and Kakashi for days.

As she sailed through the air she wondered.

What did Obito do?


End file.
